


The Unwanted Houseguests

by Nocturne_Flowers



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Kinda creepy kinda not, an attempt at horror, it doesnt read like a fanfic but i swear it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturne_Flowers/pseuds/Nocturne_Flowers
Summary: They live in the fringes of reality, and Awsten just happens to live with them.





	The Unwanted Houseguests

They watch from the corners - the unseen places, the little gaps between spaces and people.

Awsten has glimpsed traces if them more than once, but he has never believed them to exist. But they have always been watching, always there, forever waiting for the right moment.

He has never believed them to be real.

They reach out sometimes, curious yet all knowing creatures they are - grasping at the fringes of reality, clinging to memories and edges. Sometimes they touch things, knocking them down, brushing them lightly, rarely leaving marks.

Sometimes they touch Awsten.

He blames the tiny scratches on things he bumps into, assumes the odd slime to come from whatever the hell was in the air…Sometimes they leave undisputable marks of their presence, but he never looks twice.

One time, they tried to follow him out of the house - they failed, but left the door covered in scratch marks. All of which Awsten blamed to a stray cat that had broken in through the window.

His windows were shut tightly before he left that day.

When Travis moves in, Awsten tells him to always close the doors and windows at night, to make sure that all furniture is tightly pushed against the walls - to leave no gaps whenever he could.

Travis asks questions at first, but soon enough, he begins to carry around bandages, just like Awsten.

Neither of them look in the gaps, but the creatures watch them anyway.

They skitter around in the night. Travis blames the sound on roaches, Awsten blames it on rats.

There were none.


End file.
